Wonderland
by Nilu EPS
Summary: Sungmin yang seorang dokter, mempunyai anak angkat benama Sandeul dan seorang kekasih bernama Kyuhyun. Saat bangun tidur, dia mendapati dirinya diserang dan di selamatkan oleeehhh,,,,,/KyuMin/YAOI/DLDR


**WARNING: YAOI****/Typo(s)/OOC/Don't Like Don't Read**

**DISCLAIMER: **Kyu punya Min, Min punya saya eh punya Kyu maksutnya

Alice in Wonderland milik Lewis Carrol, saya hanya terinspirasi tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk menjiplak.

Sekali lagi saya peringatkan, kalo nggak suka YAOI atau sebangsanya mending out ajalah, saya hanya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Dan lagi saya emang nggak berharap ada yang ngeflame tulisan saya.

Akhir kata buat para KyuMin Shipper dan pecinta YAOI sekalian,,

Chek this out!

.

.

.

oO~Sungmin in Wonderland~Oo

.

.

.

Langkah namja manis dengan balutan jas putih yang melekat di tubuhnya terlihat sangat anggun. Hampir semua mata terlihat berbinar karena sudah dimanja oleh pemandangan indah yang lewat di depan mereka.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang suster lari kepayahan menghampirinya.

"Dokter Lee! Sandeul, dia-" tanpa menunggu si suster tadi meneruskan ucapannya, dokter Lee terlihat berlari dengan gesit menuju salah satu ruang pasien tempat 'anaknya' di rawat.

Tiba di ruangan yang dimaksut, dokter muda itu dengan tergesa menggeser pintu di depannya.

"Uhuk, uhuk" tepat setelah pintu terbuka lebar, mata kelinci itu mendapati balita mungil yang tengah terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi dadanya. Dengan panik, namja tadi mendekatinya lalu merebahkan tubuh ringkihnya di atas kasur.

Dengan teliti, dokter muda itu memeriksa keadaan anak semata wayangnya.

"_Umma_,, Sungmin _ummaa_" anak bernama Sandeul itu memanggilnya dengan suara lirih.

"Nde _baby_,," orang yang dipanggil Minnie tadi menatap miris. Bagaimana mungkin anak selucu dan sepolos Sandeul justru harus terbaring di sini disaat teman-temannya tertawa riang di luar sana.

"_Gwenchana ummaa_, Sandeul cuma tersedak tadi" dengan suara seraknya Sandeul mencoba menjawab. Meski Sungmin sendiri tahu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"_Nde_ sayang,, _baby_ Sandeul harus lebih hati-hati lagi lain waktu _arra_?" Sungmin berkata dengan suara bergetar, susah payah menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh saat itu juga.

"_Ummaaa_, Sandeul nggak mau di sini,," Sandeul mulai merajuk.

"_Arra_ nanti malam kita pulang, asal,," Sungmin terlihat menggapai sebuah piring berisi makanan sehat khas rumah sakit "_baby_ menghabiskan makan siang ini, lalu minum obat, setelah itu kita pulang ke rumah"

Sandeul terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak setuju, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap saja menuruti kemauan _umma_ imut-imutnya.

Tak berapa lama, sepiring makanan sehat itu sudah berpindah separuhnya di dalam perut lucu Sandeul. Setelah obat siang ini kandas, Sandeul mulai terlihat mengantuk dan mulai tertidur. Dan seperti janjinya tadi, Sungmin segera mengemasi barang-barang Sandeul untuk di bawa pulang.

oOo

Mobil yang Sungmin kendarai melaju dengan stabil di jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit padat. Sesekali mata kelincinya menoleh kesamping untuk mengecek kondisi seseorang di sana yang terlihat lelap dalam tidurnya.

Mobil yang memuat Sungmin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dengan warna biru _shappire._ Dengan hati-hati Sungmin mengangkat tubuh ringan Sandeul, membawanya menuju kamar yang didominasi dengan warna merah jambu.

Setelah memasang infus dan beberapa alat medis yang diperlukan Sandeul, Sungmin segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Karena jujur saja, perut Sungmin sudah meraung-raung meminta jatah.

Setelah selesai dengan dua porsi nasi goreng sehat buatannya Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju kamar Sandeul. Di sana ternyata Sandeul sudah sibuk dengan _remote control_ televisi mahal layar datar di kamar itu.

Terlihat tanganya yang tidak sedang di_infuse_ memencet-mencet tombol di _remote_ canggih itu dengan tidak sabar.

"_Baby_ waktunya makan malam" Sungmin meletakan sepiring nasi goreng di meja nakas. Dengan telaten Sungmin mulai menyuapi Sandeul.

'Tok tok' terdengar pintu diketuk. Dengan sedikit tergesa Sungmin membuka pintu utama mereka.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Sungmin mendapati seikat bunga mawar segar tepat di depan di depan wajahnya.

Dengan senyum merekah di bibir _chery_nya Sungmin menutup pintu tanpa aba-aba.

"Yaa! Lee Sungmin" dengan sedikit kesal _namja_ dengan seikat bunga mawar tadi membuka pintu, bibir mengerucut tanda merajuk.

'Cup' tapi setelah mendapatkan ciuman manis di pipinya, wajah muramnya tadi tiba-tiba menjadi berbinar.

"Hehe," dengan senyum anehnya, _namja _tadi melangkah menuju kamar Sandeul di rawat. Sedangkan Sungmin di belakangnya hanya bisa menggelang meski sebuah senyum indah terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Dasar,,"

oOo

"Hallo jagoan!"

"_Kyuhyun appa_" Sandeul tersenyum sumringah melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tengah melangkah menuju kasurnya.

"Ini tidak adil, bahkan kau di panggil _appa _akukan juga _namja_, aku juga ingin di panggil _appa,_ kenapa malah di panggil _umma_," Sungmin memproteskan panggilan Sandeul pada dirinya.

"Karena _umma_ memang cantik dan manis" Sandeul menjawab dengan ringan.

"Anak pintar" Kyuhyun mengacak dengan gemas rambut hitam Sandeul.

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak memuaskan, bibir _chery_ Sungmin masih mengerucut sebal.

"Ah sudahlah, baby harus menghabiskan makan malamnya, lalu minum obat lalu istirahaaat" Sungmin berkata dengan ceria. Tanganya terulur untuk menyuapi Sandeul, namun Sandeul dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Waeyo baby?_" Sungmin bertanya bingung.

"Sandeul tida mau makan sayur lagi, Sandeul mau disuapin nasi goreng _appa_ aja, yang nggak ada sayurnya"

"Nah, kalau begitu Sandeul harus makan yang banyak nde," setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun mulai menyuapi Sandeul dengan telaten.

Setelah merasa cukup kenyang Sandeul segera melahap beberapa butir obat setelah itu kantuk membawanya kealam mimpi. Setelah memeriksa alat-alat medis yang dipasang di tubuh kecil itu dan memastikan semuanya beres dan berjalan lancar, Sungmin segera menyusul Kyuhyun di dapur yang masih sibuk membereskan alat makan mereka tadi.

oOo

"Kyuu," dengan manja Sungmin memeluk tubuh tegap Kyuhyun dari belakang. Setelah selesai meletakkan alat-alat tadi pada tempatnya, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan lalu mengusap pelan pipi Sungmin.

"Kau terlihat pucat" kata Kyuhyun singkat sambil mengamati wajah bulat Sungmin.

"_Jinjja_? Sepertinya memang harus perawatan lagi" Sungmin meraba-raba wajahnya sambil bermonolog sendiri.

'Hup' dalam sekejap Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, lalu mendudukannya di atas meja makan tak jauh dari mereka.

Lama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpandangan. Hingga perlahan-lahan namun pasti Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Matanya beralih menatap bibir _chery_ Sungmin yang terlihat sangat menggoda malam ini.

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun sudah menempel dengan bibir tipis Sungmin. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun tak lama, sebab Kyuhyun sudah mulai melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Tangannya mulai memeluk pinggang Sungmin, menariknya lebih dekat.

Tangan Sungmin terlihat tengah meremas kuat kemeja bagian depan Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam erat menikmati aktivitas Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Sesekali dia mengerang nikmat saat Kyuhyun mulai menghisap-hisap bagian bibirnya dengan sedikit kuat.

Merasa nafas Sungmin yang makin memburu, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tangannya terlihat menyeka saliva di sudut bibir Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sedang tangan satunya terlihat menggapai sesuatu di kantong saku celana mahalnya. Sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru sapphire kini terlihat di tangannya. Kyuhyun berlutut dengan tangan yang bergerak membuka kotak tersebut, lalu terpampanglah sebuah cincin perak dengan sebuah permata kecil berwarna merah darah di tengah cincin itu.

"_Marry Me_" Kyuhyun berkata sambil hendak memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sungmin.

"Kyu" Sungmin terdengar memprotes aktivitas Kyuhyun, yang sekian kali berniat memasangkan cincin yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu.

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafas kecewa. Selalu seperti ini, Kyuhyun mendecih lalu membuang pandangannya kemanapun, asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dengan tegap membelakangi Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa bersalah lalu turun dari meja makan, menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu mengusap pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae" setelah berkata seperti itu, Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Namun ucapan Kyuhyun membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"_Waeyo? _Kau sudah menjadi dokter Min, apa karena Sandeul? Aku sudah siap menjadi seorang appa, aku bisa menerimanya meski dia bukan anak kandung kita Min, aku sudah siap" Kyuhyun berujar sambil bersusah payah menahan emosinya.

"Aku yakin kau tahu alasanku Kyu," Sungmin mencoba menjawab.

"Apa? Jadi kau belum mempercayaiku? Cih," kyuhyun mendecih lirih, meredam rasa sakit yang datang tiba-tiba di dadanya.

Seperti _Dejavu_ bagi Sungmin saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya lagi dengan emosi.

oOo

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sandeul yang sudah lebih dulu tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah buku yang tengah dipeluk dengan erat. Buku dongeng kesayangan anak semata wayang Sungmin. Sandeul sangat menggemari donge "Alice in Wonderland"

Setelah meletakkan buku dongeng itu ketempatnya semula, Sungmin segera menyamankan posisinya. Entah kenapa matanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi berat. Hingga kini Sungmin sudah mengarungi dunia mimpinya dengan alis yang bertaut lucu.

oOo

Pagi hari, burung berkicau dengan riang. Matahari bersinar dengan terang, sinarnya menembus celah-celah pepohinan dengan sangat lihai. Hingga berhasil mengusik tidur Sungmin yang memang terlihat tanpa tedeng apapun.

Hanya beralaskan pada jaring yang terbentuk seperti ayunan di antara dua batang pohon. Sungmin menggeliat, kebiasaan sehari-harinya memang.

Ayunannya sedikit bergoyang akibat pergerakannya tadi.

Eh,, ayunan. Bukankah Sungmin tadi tertidur di samping Sandeul? Di atas sebuah ranjang? Bukan malah di ayunan seperti ini.

Sungmin membuka mata karena merasa aneh dengan tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba tempat Sandeul harusnya berada. Matanya terbuka lebar begitu tidak menemukan Sandeul di sisinya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ini bukan kamarnya!

Sungmin yakin benar kalau dia tidur di kamar, seharusnya dia tidur di kasur empuk, bukan malah di atas sebuah kain yang diikat di pohon seperti ini.

Belum sempat mencerna keadaannya dengan baik. Suara sesuatu yang berlari dengan jumlah banyak mengagetkan Sungmin dan membuatnya sadar jika ia mungkin dalam keadaan yang sedikit berbahaya.

Tubuhnya makin mundur saat derap kaki itu terdengar makin mendekat. Tidak mau terlihat bahwa ia sedang sangat ketakutan, Sungmin berdiri, memasang kuda-kuda, mengingat-ingat sedikit kemampuan beladirinya semasa SMA dulu.

Semak-semak di depannya bergerak-gerak dengan rusuh, menandakan bahwa mereka yang entah apa itu datang semakin dekat.

'Brak'

Dan sesosok makhluk yang menurut Sungmin ajaib karena meskipun dari ujung kepala sampai sebatas perut serupa dengan manusia. Namun tubuh bagian bawahnya serupa dengan, kuda?

"_Ige Mwoya_?" Sungmin menatap tidak percaya.

"Ini pasti mimpi" Sungmin berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Sosok yang sedang membelakanginya dan sedang menghadapi makhluk yang tidak kalah anehnya karena berkepala anjing, tapi bertubuh manusia itu memiliki rambut yang sedikit ikal dan berwarna coklat terang. Mirip seperti rambut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin jadi ingat insiden mereka semalam, sebuah senyum miris terlukis di bibir indah Sungmin. Seharusnya dia tidak mengecewakan Kyuhyun, orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya, orang yang mencintainya setulus hati, meski Sungmin kerap menyakitinya.

Sementara Sungmin melamunkan Kyuhyun, sosok tadi sudah berhasil menumbangkan manusia-manusia berkepala anjing tadi. Dengan sangat cepat sosok tadi segera menarik lengan Sungmin untuk berdiri lalu dengan mudah, sosok tadi melempar badan Sungmin ke belakang, namun tepat sekali Sungmin bisa duduk dengan nyaman di punggung kuda sosok itu.

Mereka segera berlari meninggalkan manusia-manusia anjing yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Jauh mereka berlari, Sungmin sampai lemas karena memang dia belum sarapan. Entah mulai kapan dia sudah memeluk sosok tadi.

Dalam hati ia beralasan karena dia lemas dan juga belum makan, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau dia memeluk, bukan memeluk sih tapi lebih tepatnya berpegangan.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya lelah, rasanya seperti memeluk Kyuhyun.

"_Bogoghippo_ Kyu" batin Sungmin.

Lama mereka, lebih tepatnya sosok kuda setengah manusia itu berlari, kini mereka memasuki hutan dengan pohon berbentuk bunga raksasa.

"_Aigo,_tempat apa ini? Jelas ini bukan mimpi" Sungmin bermonolog solo.

Hutan ini sangat aneh, pohon berbentuk bunga mawar raksasa itu mengingatkannya pada bunga mawar pemberian Kyuhyun semalam.

"Ku taruh di mana bunga itu ya?"

Tiba di sebuah sungai dengan air yang sangat jernih, manusia kuda tadi berhenti. Sungmin segera sadar lalu turun dari punggung kuda itu.

Sedangkan sosok tadi terlihat mendekati bibir sungai. Dari gerak-geriknya sepertinya dia ingin minum. Dan benar saja, tangan kekarnya terlihat menangkupkan untuk menampung air di tangannya lalu membawanya untuk di minum.

Terlihat segar dan Sungmin juga ingin merasakannya. Pelan-pelan langkah kaki mungil Sungmin membawanya mendekati sosok itu.

"_A-anyeong_" Sungmin mencoba seramah mungkin pada orang yang sudah menolongnya –mungkin-

Sungmin sedikit berdebar, karena jujur saja Sungmin belum sekalipun melihat wajah manusia kuda itu.

Merasa Sungmin tengah berbicara kepadanya, sosok itu menghadap Sungmin dan,,

"_Neoo_! Kyunnie?" Sungmin membekap mulutnya, mata beningnya melotot tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE/END

Maaf kalo membosankan T.T

Saya masih baru dan masih harus belajar,

Jadi menurut readerdeul ini di lanjut atau stop sini aja? :D

Yah semoga ada yang suka dengan cerita ini,

Dan maaf lagi untuk typo yang berserakan

Silahkan menyuarakan pendapat reader sekalian tentang tulisan saya ini,,

Gomawoo

Nilu

13 June 2013/11:34 pm


End file.
